Of Mice and Metal Men
by ThatYaoiFanboy
Summary: The Doctor arrives in New York, at the same time as Claire "Lightning" Farron does to bring Thor and Loki back home. The two meet, and Claire becomes the Doctor's new companion. They arrive on a planet lightyears from any star, Claire insits they explore, The Doctor is feeling nervous, as the world is hauntingly similar to one he destroyed a long time ago for a very good reason...


Soulless World

A shining slit in the air appeared in the middle of a busy New York street, a young looking pink-haired woman stepped out of the slit, it closed and she sighed exasperatedly. "Fucking Thor, Fucking Loki, WHY CAN'T THEY STAY IN VALHALLA FOR MORE THAN 5 SECONDS!" the woman screamed, nobody noticed primarily because their home city was under attack by aliens. The woman, called Claire Farron, known by her friends as Lightning, ran off in the direction of the wormhole but suddenly stopped as a odd blue box appeared out of nowhere with a wheezing mechanical sound, the ancient Gallifreyan engines forcing the inter-dimensional time machine from the time vortex into normal space. The sign above the blue box said "POLICE BOX" whatever that meant. The door swung open, and a very oddly dressed man wearing a tweed jacket, breaches and a bowtie stepped out and bumped into her. "OW!" They both exclaimed. "Honestly, watch where you're going!" the man shouted. "You're the one who bumped into me, stepping out your funny blue box thing!" The pink bdhaired woman replied fiercely. "It's called a TARDIS!" "TARDIS?" "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Several of the alien warriors teleported down from a shuttle.

"As I thought, Enduryians." The Doctor explained. "Endu-what?" Claire asked. "Enduryians are a warrior race of aliens from another dimension." The Doctor explained quickly, assuming this girl would automatically know what he was going on about as usual. "Are you alien?" She asked politely. "Ye-" He clapped a hand over his mouth, he had gone and done it again, told another human his secret. "What kind of alien are you? You look human." Claire whispered. "No, you look Time Lord." Claire sighed, it had been a long day. For some odd reason she trusted this man. The Time Lord took her hand and ran off to an internet cafe. "Bit of an odd time to be e-mailing someone." "I'm hacking into their mothership. He took out a thin pen like object from his pocket, pressed a button, it buzzed and a green light lit up at the end, the computer screen went fuzzy and showed up huge amounts of data, it whizzed past faster than Claire could read, but her newfound friend seemed to be able to read, he typed very quickly with one hand. "You're breaking it!" "I'm altering the Operating System and rewriting the wireless transmitter and-" suddenly the screen flashed into life, the screen was filled with a text that looked like a cross between Algebra and Japanese. "What's it saying?" "That their getting their forces ready to invade this planet." "Oh great. Can you stop them?" "I think so." The alien begin typing with both hands, the text began speeding up and multiple screens came up, there was a colossal explosion, the alien stopped typing. "The Wormhole is closing, the aliens are retreating."

The Doctor started to run towards his police box, Claire stopped him. "You can't just swan off like this, people will ask questions!" "Yes I can." The Time Lord sighed. It had been several weeks since Clara had gone... He'd become cold, and that as bad, he had become cold before and he came dangerously close to becoming the Valeyard. He needed someone, and Claire seemed a very good candidate, she was inquisitive and good company. "Unless you want to come with me?" "What?" "You can either go back to Valhalla and follow Etro's orders or come with me and see time and space." Claire gasped. He could really do that? Maybe she couldn't save Cocoon, but she could save everywhere else. And that would satisfy her. "I'm coming!" She entered the ancient time machine. "It's bigger on the inside." "Yes, I get that a lot." He smiled, he had missed people saying that. He set the controls to random and dematerialised, the ancient engines creaked into life as the time machine shook violently as it crossed the dimensional barriers. And so began Claire's chapter in the story of The Doctor.


End file.
